


i want your midnights

by yellingatbabylon



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Touring, also it's a brand new year after the weirdest one we'll probably ever experience, so i was feeling soft, yo honestly i just listened to New Year's Day by T Swift a few times and then this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellingatbabylon/pseuds/yellingatbabylon
Summary: And regardless of how the predictability in their lives seems to always be dwindling, Alex can’t help but agree. Like fireworks on New Year’s and stars somewhere beyond the light from the skyline, Jack is a forever constant in Alex’s world.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	i want your midnights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellawritess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawritess/gifts).



> honestly i have absolutely no idea where this came from. probably from how loved up the club was on nye. lots of love is stored in the chat. i'm dedicating this to miss bella bc she's the reason i write these fools and also i was wishing i could ring in the new year with her but i was attempting to be a good roommate. also because i just love her to pieces and i'm so crazy thankful that her sweet soul is in my life. i feel very lucky to know and love her so. here we are.
> 
> i wrote this with new year's day by miss taylor playing on a loop. so it's getting named for that. and because bella digs it quite a bit. and because it's a gorgeous tune.
> 
> also just saying i read through this approx twice before i copy+pasted it over here, if there are mistakes in things i am sorry but idk i wanted to share this Right Now so i am sharing it Right Now
> 
> wishing you all a safe and happy and peaceful new year. i think it's what we all deserve right about now. take care of yourselves <3

“Any idea how we’re supposed to get down from here though?”

“Look, even if someone moved the stool below the door, we can just get Zack to catch us. Trust me, Alex. I thought this all through.”

Alex laughs gently while rolling his eyes at Jack’s confidence in his plan. Though he can’t say that the effort Jack has put into this little adventure doesn’t warm his cheeks despite how cold the Chicago night time breeze is. Especially from where they sit on top of the bus.

It had been about ten minutes until midnight when Jack pulled Alex away from the party happening on one of the other buses. 

“Surprise adventure time.” Jack had whispered against his ear before tilting his head to press a kiss against Alex’s tattoo. Alex quickly excused himself from the conversation he had been somewhere in the middle of before allowing himself to get dragged toward the front steps.

“Jack, neither of us are in a state to be going anywhere right now.” Alex had said while half jogging to keep up with him. Jack only laughed and tightened the grip he had on Alex’s hand as he led them to the door of their bus.

“Good thing we’re only headed to the bus then, huh?”

Once he had seen Jack grab for a bottle of champagne and a blanket before using a step stool to reach up for the door that opened up onto the roof of the bus, Alex only laughed. “Aren’t we getting a little bit too old for this?”

Jack pulled himself up before sticking his head back inside to throw a look at Alex’s questioning gaze. “Alex, we took shots of  _ Fireball _ tonight. We legally cannot be  _ too old  _ for anything if we can still stomach  _ that _ .”

“Fine, fine. I’m coming.”

It’s just after midnight now. Their foreheads are still pressed together after parting from a very wind-chilled midnight kiss. Alex is almost worried the smile spread across his chapped lips might get frozen in place, he’s so damn happy right now. He can just barely make out Jack’s features as he opens his eyes. The glitter someone had painted across Jack’s eyelids sparkles under the parking lot lights and it’s cold enough that he can see the breath puffing from Jack’s parted lips.

Alex shifts some in Jack’s hold so he can more comfortably press his palms against his cheeks, a soft laugh leaving his mouth when Jack hums at the feeling before moving to hold his hands over Alex’s. “Thank you for being so warm. Very helpful.”

“Gotta keep you around for something, right?” Alex jokes as he sits up. He presses another quick kiss against Jack’s forehead before moving his hands to lift the hood of Jack’s hoodie up to cover his head. 

“Oh yeah that’s definitely it.” Jack scoffs as he turns to throw his legs over Alex’s thighs and adjust the blanket pulled over their laps. He drops his head to rest against Alex’s shoulder and reaches for his hand to tangle their fingers together. “God, we used to come up here all the time. Why did we stop doing this?”

“Pretty sure it had something to do with the several times one of us nearly fell off and then we got that talk about  _ proper bus safety _ .” Alex says.

“Proper bus safety sounds like it eliminates a great deal of proper bus fun, honestly.” Jack replies.

“Agreed, we should be doing this more often. It’s a good view.”

Alex’s mind is in a battle between what’s in front of his eyes right now and the memories flashing through his head as he lifts his free hand to tap out a pattern against Jack’s knee. Right now, as he looks out over the city, he can see fireworks shooting up into the sky in all directions. He’s always loved fireworks. Alex has spent so many years on the road in big cities for New Year’s Eve and watching fireworks burst over his head almost makes him forget that he can’t see the stars not visible in the light polluted skies. The explosion of colors and lights and the joy in Jack’s eyes has always been a special kind of beautiful. It’s a view he’s getting a new edition of right now and one he knows he’ll never grow tired of seeing.

But in the back of his mind he sees two boys in all seasons of the year, their lanky legs dangling from the edge of the roof of the bus, their hands still clasped together, their laughter loud and bright. He remembers everything feeling so big then, how they used to climb up here just to see what it felt like to see the world they were creating with these lyrics and music from up above. He thinks back fondly on the nights they would park somewhere in the middle of nowhere so the driver could rest and how Alex would poke at Jack’s cheek until he woke up to drag him up to the roof. They would cuddle up under blankets like they have now so he could tell Jack all about whatever was going on up in the night sky over New Mexico or wherever it was they were that night. 

Jack squeezes his hand and then he’s back to the present, to a brand new year and the cold Chicago wind and the boy he’s loved for so so many years still pressed up against him after all this time. Alex sighs and lifts their intertwined hands to press his lips against Jack’s knuckles.

“Happy New Year, my love,” he says while letting his lips brush against Jack’s skin as he speaks. “Glad I get to start another year with you. Looking forward to all the rest of them too.”

“Love you too, Al,” Jack says back, knowing that Alex is always mixing the sentiment into every word that leaves his mouth. “I think this is gonna be a good one for us.”

And regardless of how the predictability in their lives seems to always be dwindling, Alex can’t help but agree. Like fireworks on New Year’s and stars somewhere beyond the light from the skyline, Jack is a forever constant in Alex’s world.

He’s not sure how long they stay up there, watching the fireworks light up the sky and holding each other. All Alex remembers is getting lost in the lights and the love clouding up his mind and eventually being helped down onto the tour bus floor (by Zack he’s sure given that neither of them fell) and shuffling his way into his bunk with a gentle hand against his back guiding the way.

(Alex is seconds away from sleep when he feels his phone buzz inside the pocket of his sweats. He pulls it out and squints at the light from the screen, angling it some so as to not wake Jack who managed to pass out the second his head hit the pillow and his arm wrapped around Alex’s waist. It’s a text from Rian. It’s a picture of them he must have snapped from the ground right as midnight struck. Alex smiles as he saves the image, glad it was captured physically in case his memory starts failing him one day. The accompanying message only reads  _ you crazy kids, don’t ever change _ . 

And as Alex smiles at the feeling of Jack wrapping his arm more securely around his waist, he can’t help but hope that they never do.)


End file.
